


Ice Cream

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Voltron Emblem - AKA Various Voltron/Fire Emblem Crossovers [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, but without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Maria Kogane-McClain happens upon a schoolmate while taking her siblings to get ice cream. It doesn't go well.-I wrote this forever ago but never posted it. Now I am. Enjoy.
Relationships: Caeldori & Original Female Character(s), Matoi | Caeldori/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Voltron Emblem - AKA Various Voltron/Fire Emblem Crossovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/527005
Kudos: 2





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs (Maria, Violet and Vincent) are Klance OC kids but I didn't tag that since it barely even comes up except in the summary.

Maria swung the racket a few times, testing it. Next to her stood her younger siblings, Vincent and Violet.

"Maria, are you done yet?" Violet asked in a whining tone. "Me and Vincent want that ice cream you promised!"

"This one's a bit too heavy," Maria mumbled. "I'll never beat Caeldori if the racket I pick out weighs me down..." She hummed and looked at the price tag. "But a lighter one will probably put me over the limit... I guess I'll have to get this one."

"So we can go now?!" Violet asked, eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Sure, sure."

Maria let out a disappointed sigh as she put the racket in her basket. This would teach her to save her money better...

"Yay! Vincent, what kind of ice cream are you gonna get?! I'm getting chocolate!"

Vincent whispered his answer in Violet's ear, who giggled brightly. "Aw, vanilla's so boring, Vincent!"

"C'mon, you two, we have to go check out."

"We're coming, we're coming!"

* * *

Maria froze up when she saw who was in the ice cream place. There, standing behind the counter, serving up the ice cream, was Caeldori - her rival on the tennis court and in the school band.

She almost turned around and went back to the car, but she couldn't do that to her little siblings. They'd looked forward to this all day. She sighed, and led the two up to the counter, pretending to be focused on the menu instead of Caeldori.

"Maria! It's nice to see you!"

Oh, great. Maria forced a smile. "Oh, Caeldori! Hi! I almost didn't recognize you in that uniform," she lied. "Nice to see you, too..."

"I didn't know you had siblings!" Caeldori smiled down at Violet and Vincent. "Nice to meet the both of you! What can I get you all?"

"I wanna chocolate cone!" Violet said. "And Vincent wants a vanilla cup!"

Caeldori raised an eyebrow at the way Violet ordered for Vincent, but didn't argue as she punched the orders in. "And you, Maria?"

"I'll have a small strawberry milkshake," Maria said evenly, eyes focused somewhere behind Caeldori.

"Got it," Caeldori said. "Your total is twelve dollars and fifty-four cents!"

Maria pulled out a twenty from her wallet, and passed it over to the other girl. "Go sit down, you two," she directed Violet and Vincent. "I'll bring the ice creams over, okay?"

"Okay! Come on, Vincent!"

Maria watched as Violet and Vincent went to sit down in a booth. She took her change from Caeldori, then watched the other girl begin to make their orders.

"Your siblings are cute," Caeldori commented. Then, in a low voice, she asked, "But why's your sister bossing your brother around?"

Maria blinked, and felt a protective surge go through her. Through gritted teeth, she said, "What makes you think she's bossing him around?"

Caeldori blinked. Delicately, she said, "W-well, she ordered his ice cream for him, for one-"

"Vincent is selectively mute," Maria hissed, lowly so that neither of her siblings could hear. "Violet is the only one he talks to. He told her his order before we got here so he wouldn't have to use a pen and paper."

Caeldori blinked again. Her face was pale. "Oh."

Maria scoffed. "'Oh'," she mocked. "Don't jump to fucking conclusions. Keep your nose out of other people's business."

Caeldori swallowed thickly, and nodded. "I... I'm sorry," she whispered. She quickly finished making the ice cream that had been ordered, not speaking to Maria once more.

The only reason Maria didn't force her little siblings into the car afterward was that she knew they'd make a mess, and she didn't have the time or money to clean it.

But the air in the little shop felt unbelievably tense until they all left.


End file.
